Stay
by Riv
Summary: Short Fic 5: MM. Todd shares a moment with someone during 'Day of Reckoning: Part 2'


**Kitty: **I, like, can't believe this has been written... 

**Rogue: **It ain't that bad! 

**Kitty: **It involves Todd and romance again! 

**Rogue: **Yah...still ain't too bad. 

**Kitty: **Like, I give up. Hiya viewers.....uh.....readers, welcome to another short X-M:E fic, like, don't sue Riv we still need jobs! 

**Rogue: **Anyway...ah ain't being put in a slash pairing this tahme so ah'm happy, outta the limelight! 

**Kitty: **Yeah, like, whatever. We've got some cute male slash for you! It's set during 'Day of Reckoning: Part 2' 

**Rogue: **Yeah, where **someone **phases out and doesn't help me! 

**Kitty: **I, like, apologized for that! 

**Rogue: **Ah know. _She smiles like a loony at the screen, wherever that may be._

__**Kitty: **You're deeply disturbed aren't you? 

**Rogue: **Ya better believe it! 

. 

**Stay**

****Todd turned his head and his eyes widened as he noticed the oncoming car, giving a squeak of warning to Kurt he leapt off the lamp post. A loud *bamf* sounded behind him and he breathed a sigh of relief. The next thing he heard was screaming from behind the building he was bounding towards and civilians darted away, that must be where Kurt had 'ported to. He dodged around the corner and skidded to a stop beside him. 

"It's crazy out there yo", he babbled, breathing heavily and trying to find the rest of the Brotherhood. Kurt nodded and cursed in German whilst trying to locate his friends as well. 

"Vhere are zhey?", he said softly, he made a move to step out from his hiding place when Todd spotted the Sentinel turning around, he reached out and grabbed Kurt by the back of his uniform, pulling him back into the cover. 

"Yo gotta stay here!", he squeaked nervously, "That thing'll kill you yo!". Kurt gave the other boy an odd look. 

"Vhy do you care, ve aren't even friends", he asked. Todd released his hold on Kurt. 

"We aren't that different yo", Todd mumbled kicking the concrete, "I just...wanna help". Kurt smiled suddenly. 

"Danke", he smirked, "You did save me so I owe you zat". Todd smiled back and quickly lowered his head to hide his blushing. Kurt cocked his head on one side and look at Todd inquisitively, making him blush even more. 

"Vas is it?", Kurt asked, Todd shrugged and shook his head quickly, despite the fact he now looked similar to a tomato. Kurt laughed lightly and Todd slowly lifted his head, unsure whether the German boy was laughing at him or just laughing randomly. 

"Zat got your attention nein?", Kurt teased, Todd laughed weakly in reply before being thrown back as an explosion landed near them, he whimpered as he tried to regain his footing. 

"This is getting mad yo, we gotta go!", Todd whimpered, pressing himself up against the wall and looking around with haunted, caught-in-the-headlights eyes. Kurt slowly approached him and leant against the wall beside him. 

"Ve can't leave our friends", he said gently, Todd suddenly shook his head and Kurt was shocked to see a single tear trickle down the boy's cheek. Without thinking Kurt reached out and brushed it away, earning himself a startled reaction from Todd. 

"Sorry", Kurt mumbled, pulling his hand back down and glancing away. Todd looked away as well before glancing back and moving one hand over to take Kurt's in his own. 

"No, thanks yo", Todd whispered, Kurt turned his head back and both fell silent as a moment passed between their eyes. A low thundering sound reached their ears and Todd glanced up at the sky. 

"They called in the military!", he said in horror as he surveyed the approaching helicopters, Kurt's eyes suddenly widened as an idea hit him. 

"I think ve have a plan", he smirked, he gently pulled his hand from Todd's and prepared himself to 'port up to the helicopters. Suddenly he felt a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"G'luck yo", Todd whispered just before Kurt 'ported up to the helicopters. 

. 

**Kitty: **You know what, you were, like, right, that was sweet. 

**Rogue: **Ah told ya!  
**Kitty: **All right! 

**Rogue: **Hope ya'll enjoyed it, remember to review and tune in next time for another X-M:E short fic, or failing that check out the others that are bouncing around. Ciao! 


End file.
